


Nobody Understands a Tribute...

by serendipityxxi



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Finnick talk about being understood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Understands a Tribute...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Mockingjay.
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Annie Cresta on her wedding day is the happiest person Katniss Everdeen has ever seen. It makes Katniss surly and snappish for some reason, especially after she finds out who did the icing on their wedding cake. The bride and the groom cut through the sugar waves and then there's dancing like at most weddings. There are the usual reels and claps, a strange District 4 dance that only Finnick and Annie know. Gale coaxes her to dance during a fast number that ends with partners being switched. Katniss ends up dancing with Finnick as that song ends and another, slower one begins. Katniss makes to flee the dance floor but Finnick's arms are like steel. 

"Stay," he murmurs to her and what can she do then? It's his party after all 

They dance in silence for a little while. Finnick's chin brushes Katniss' ear as he turns his head, eyes following Annie no doubt.

"Why are you dancing with me when you could be dancing with her?" Katniss asks finally, bewildered by his seeming stupidity.

"She said you seemed sad," Finnick replies, nodding at Annie.

"I was dancing with Gale," Katniss points out. 

"Gale's a good man, Katniss, but he'll never understand you. No one gets it, what it's like to live with what we've done, unless they've been through it themselves."

Katniss knows he means Peeta, knows he means not to give up on Peeta but she just doesn't know what else she can do. He hates her. The Capitol has poisoned him against her, how can she compete with brainwashing? Instead she says caustically, "I guess you're lucky to have Annie then."

Finnick looks down at her and gives her the goofiest grin she's ever seen. "Yeah, I am," he agrees.

Katniss can't help but laugh at him. She hits him lightly in the shoulder and shrugs out of his arms as the song comes to a close.

"Go dance with your wife, Finnick. I'll try not to upset her by looking sad anymore," she promises.

Finnick flashes her that megawatt smile and leaves to find Annie. Katniss goes off and gets herself a piece of cake, one with lots of frosting.


End file.
